wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Swordplay
Swordplay '''is one of 12 games available to play in Wii Sports Resort. Taking advantage of the Wii MotionPlus, the main mechanic of the game is using your Wii Remote like a sword to hit an opponent/opponents. There are three variations of the game. They are Duel, Speed Slice, and Showdown. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off in time then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Mii Standing. If you have beaten the champion, at the Mii selection, hold the 1 button. Then you can use Matt's purple sword to fight. You will fight against Matt if your skill level is 1485 or higher. Note: the Miis' levels in Duel and Speed Slice are the same. '''Duel (and Speed Slice) Mii Levels (in order): # Ryan (Level 11-15) # Fumiko (Level 26-30) # Miyu (Level 41-45) # Kathrin (Level 56-60) # Asami (Level 71-75) '(Boss) # Martin '(Level 86-90) # Mike (Level 101-105) # Steve (Level 116-120) # George (Level 131-135) # Naomi (Level 146-150) # Ian (Level 161-165) '(Boss) # Vincenzo '(Level 176-180) # Chris (Level 191-195) # Megan (Level 206-210) # Hiromasa (Level 221-225) '(Boss) # Tomoko '(Level 236-240) '(Boss) # Holly '(Level 251-255) # Gabriele (Level 266-270) '(Boss) # Shohei '(Level 281-285) # Keiko (Level 296-300) # Emma (Level 311-315) # Alisha (Level 326-330) '(Boss) # Takumi '(Level 341-345) # Rachel (Level 356-360) # Greg (Level 371-375) # Eduardo (Level 386-390) # Ashley (Level 401-405) # Elisa (Level 416-420) # Cole (Level 431-435) '(Boss) # Nick '(Level 446-450) # Lucía (Level 461-465) # Mia (Level 476-480) # Theo (Level 491-495) # David (Level 506-510) # Sarah (Level 521-525) '(Boss) # Barbara '(Level 536-540) '(Boss) # Tatsuaki '(Level 551-555) # Sandra (Level 566-570) # Emily (Level 581-585) # Helen (Level 596-600) # Siobhán (Level 611-615) # Steph (Level 626-630) '(Boss) # Marisa '(Level 641-645) '(Boss) # Hayley '(Level 656-660) # Julie (Level 671-675) # Haru (Level 686-690) # Kentaro (Level 701-705) # Silke (Level 716-720) # Fritz (Level 731-735) '(Boss) # Ren '(Level 746-750) # Susana (Level 761-765) # Luca (Level 776-780) # Rainer (Level 791-795) # Stéphanie (Level 806-810) # Tyrone (Level 821-825) # Saburo (Level 836-840) # Yoshi (Level 851-855) # Jessie (Level 866-870) # Yoko (Level 881-885) '(Boss) # Hiroshi '(Level 896-900) # Ursula (Level 911-915) '(You'll play at sunset when you face the 900 Miis) # Oscar '(Level 926-930) # Miguel (Level 941-945) '(Boss) # Sakura '(Level 956-960) # Giovanna (Level 971-975) # Chika (Level 986-990) Pro Class # Jake (Level 1001-1005) # Maria (Level 1016-1020) # Tommy (Level 1031-1035) # Alex (Level 1046-1050) # Sota (Level 1061-1065) # Eddy (Level 1076-1080) # Misaki (Level 1091-1095) # Pablo (Level 1106-1110) # Marco (Level 1121-1125) '(Boss) # Eva '(Level 1136-1140) # Shouta (Level 1151-1155) # Gwen (Level 1166-1170) # Michael (Level 1181-1185) # Abe (Level 1196-1200) # Patrick (Level 1211-1215) # Abby (Level 1226-1230) # Daisuke (Level 1241-1245) # Midori (Level 1256-1260) # Shinnosuke (Level 1271-1275) # Jackie (Level 1286-1290) # Nelly (Level 1301-1305) # Víctor (Level 1316-1320) # Andy (Level 1331-1335) # Ai (Level 1346-1350) # Pierre (Level 1361-1365) # Takashi (Level 1376-1380) '(Boss) # Akira '(Level 1391-1395) # Hiromi (Level 1406-1410) # Shinta (Level 1421-1425) '(Boss) # James '(Level 1436-1440) # Gabi (Level 1451-1455) '(Boss) # Rin '(Level 1466-1470) # Anna (Level 1481-1485) '(Boss) Champion # Matt '(Level 1496-1500) '''(Final Boss) The Armors of Swordplay Duel Barbara-Swordplay.png|Barbara in a Level 0-999 armor suit Rin-0.png|Rin (the 3rd best player) in a Level 1000-1500 armor suit Rachel-0.png|Rachel in a 1500-2500 armor suit Stamps Speed Slice The objective of '''Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent (such as watermelons) Matt, the referee will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. But if you are facing Matt in Speed Slice, the referee will be Ryan (shown dueling above). The levels of the opponents are the same from Swordplay Duel. Speed Slice Armors (Vice-Champion) playing Speed Slice.]] They usually wear the same armor, but with a special slicing sword to slice things with. Stamps Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (each Boss has black armor and a purple sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and are hard to defeat (especially the later ones). This is the list, the level in Swordplay Duel (and Speed Slice) and the picture of the Bosses from every level of Swordplay Showdown: Normal Stages * Cole (Bridge) - Level 431+ * Gabi (Lighthouse) - Level 1451+ (Pro Class - the 4th best player) * Miguel (Beach) - Level 941+ * Alisha (Mountain) - Level 326+ * Hiromasa (Forest) - Level 221+ * Sarah (Ruins) - Level 521+ * Marco (Waterfall) - Level 1121+ (Pro Class) * Asami (Cliffs) - Level 71+ (the 5th worst player - the worst Boss) * Anna (Castle) - Level 1481+ (Pro Class - the vice-champion) * Gabriele (Volcano) - Level 266+ After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play the reverse stages. They are a lot harder. Reverse Stages * Tomoko (Bridge Reverse) - Level 235+ * Takashi (Lighthouse Reverse) - Level 1376+ (Pro Class - the 9th best player) * Marisa (Beach Reverse) - Level 641+ * Ian (Mountain Reverse) - Level 161+ (the 11th worst player) * Barbara (Forest Reverse) - Level 536+ * Shinta (Ruins Reverse) - Level 1421+ (Pro Class - the 6th best player) * Steph (Waterfall Reverse) - Level 626+ * Fritz (Cliffs Reverse) - Level 731+ * Yoko (Castle Reverse) - Level 881+ * Matt (Volcano Reverse) - Level 1496+ (Pro Class - the champion) Non-Bosses The Miis who aren't Bosses can come in five different colors of armors: Green, Gold, Red, Purple or Black. Their behavior, health, and occurrence depend on what armor they're wearing. It's always the same Miis who appear in determined stage and armor, and they always use a red sword except in Volcano and Volcano Reverse which on perspective, use a light magenta sword instead because of the light in the volcano. Green Armor The Miis that come in this color of armor are the easiest to defeat. They never defend themselves, and they delay to attack you. But at later levels, in which they rarely appear, they may be quick to attack. These Miis are most common in the early stages. They have one heart. They are not encountered at all in Stage 10 and most of the reverse levels, although some do appear in very small numbers in Stages 17, 18, and 19 and stop appearing after 19 (Mia is the last one). Gold Armor The Miis that come in this color of armor are still not difficult to defeat, but they have a difference compared to the ones who wear green armor: they practically only defend themselves, still taking time to attack, but in more advanced stages, they can become more aggressive and offensive, prioritizing attack over defense. Miis with this armor are fairly rare at first, but they gradually become very common as the game progresses. They have one heart. They are present in 18 stages (the two they are not in are stages 7 and 8). In the reverse stages, these Miis will be quick to counterattack. They will strike almost as soon as you get in a swing's reach, and will also be very common in those reverse stages. Misaki is the first one in this color of armor. They seem to be the opposite of Green Armors, considering they grow stronger and appear in bigger numbers whereas Green Armors never get any stronger and appear in smaller numbers the longer you move on. Red Armor The Miis that appear in this color of armor are more dangerous than the last two types. They mostly defend themselves while changing the direction of the defense just a little and take time to attack. Initially, they only hit if they manage to block a player's swing, but later on, they will become more aggressive and offensive. They first appear in Stage 2 (Gwen is the first one) and become common at later stages, especially in the Reverse Stages. They have two hearts. They have thicker bodies than all of the other Miis, except for a couple of Bosses being Miguel, Marco, Takashi, Ian, and Steph, which can lead to them being vulnerable to attack even when they're defending due to being a larger target. Purple Armor Thin The behavior of these Miis is somewhat similar to that of those with Gold Armor at later stages. They tend to be more aggressive and attack more frequently than normal Purple Armored Miis. They begin to appear in Stage 12 (Sandra, Steve, Greg, and Andy are the first four) and are somewhat common in the Reverse stages. They have two hearts, similar to Miis who use purple armor. There are 2 variants of Thin: Lanky (Worn by Gwen, Yoshi, Hiromi, etc.) and Skinny (Worn by Midori, Ai, Ursula, etc.). Purple Armor The behavior of these Miis is identical to those who use red armor, with one exception: they change the direction of their defense more often, making it easier for you to be blocked and counterattacked. They also have thinner bodies compared to the Red-Armored, making them harder to hit. They only begin to appear in Stage 6 (Stéphanie is the first one), becoming common in the Reverse Stages. They have two hearts. Black Armor Although these Miis are not Bosses, they behave exactly like one. What sets them apart from a Boss is the color of the sword they use, which is red, just like all the Miis of the previous categories. Sometimes, they are as big as an actual boss, while at other times, they are smaller like every other Mii. They only begin to appear in Stage 10 (Eva and Abe are the first two) and even after that, they are somewhat rare. These Miis only appear in greater quantities in Beach Reverse and Volcano Reverse and somewhat normal quantities in Castle Reverse and Mountain Reverse. They have three hearts and have 3 variations: Small (first worn by Daisuke), Lanky, (first worn by Eva and Abe) and Bulky (first worn by George, Mike, and Chris). AiSwordplay.jpg|Ai in the Green Armor Midori.png|Midori in the Gold Armor Sota.png|Sota in the Red Armor Stephanie.png|Stéphanie in the Normal Purple Armor Screenshot-2017-10-18 wii sports showdown - Yahoo Image Search Results.png|Rin in the Black Armor AnnaSwordplay.png|Anna in the Black Armor and, being a Boss, with the purple sword 20191116_130019.png|Gwen in the Thin Purple Armor (Lanky Variant) Ian-0.png|Ian in a fat black armor suit Stamps Final Boss: Matt Matt is the final and toughest Boss in Swordplay Showdown. He is bigger than the other Miis that wear Black Armor. The easiest way to defeat him is when he is in front of the Mii you are targeting. He is the toughest Boss because he is quick to attack and counterattack, and even when you successfully block one of his attacks, he will try to block you. He is ultimately defensive and strikes extremely often. He seldom lets you hit him and might easily use up all your hearts. Once you defeat Matt, you win. Matt.png|Matt as the final Boss in Swordplay Showdown Trivia * The reverse stages are called reverse because they're in the opposite direction of the respective normal stages. ** The only stage this doesn't affect that much is Volcano, due to it being a literal circle. * You will also play in the evening in Duel if your skill level is between 1900-1999. * In Duel, if you hold 2 at the "Select Players screen", and don't release, you will play at sunset. * In Speed Slice, there are 18 different objects you can slice: ** Orange ** Watermelon (Red or Yellow) ** Cantaloupe (Yellow or White) ** Cake ** Bread ** Alarm Clock ** Egg ** Diamond ** Pencil ** Wood ** Sushi Roll ** Board ** Candle ** Pot ** Acorn ** Bamboo * In Showdown, once you beat the final stage, you can use a purple sword. (remember to press and hold 1 at the "Select Players screen"). * Some of the opponents in Showdown have sported all available armor colors including Rin, Takumi, Lucía, Hiroshi, Rachel, Stéphanie, Ursula, Haru, Maria, Nelly, Tyrone, Eduardo, Shouta, Miyu, Theo, Gwen, Pablo, Tommy, Abe, and Misaki. * In Showdown, there are 1035 rivals in total. * There is a glitch where the game will target a Mii in the back of or in the middle of an approaching crowd. This is useful for wailing on the rivals that are not targeted and is the most useful in Volcano Reverse. * This sport is the most dangerous if the WiiMotion Plus does any of the following: ** Come out of the Wii Remote ** Not detect ** Get off-centered by a lot ** You swing but your sword doesn't work correctly * Akira and Kentaro are only seen with one heart in Showdown. * In Showdown, you can play at High Noon, Dusk, or Night. The game cycles through the three times of day every time you play a stage. * In Speed Slice, you can push the item away without cutting it by stabbing it. ** Aim with the sword pointing to the item (works best with round objects) and jab with the Wii Remote. The item will be pushed back, and then it will despawn. However, this will result in a red "X" over your item. * The difference between '''Purple Armor '''and '''Purple Armor Thin '''is that a Mii wears the same armor, but they have different legs and knee pads. That and the '''Purple Armor Thins '''attack quicker. * An interesting Pattern you may find is that the gender of the bosses in Showdown are switched in the reverse stages, except in the 9th and 19th, the 10th and the 20th stages have the same gender, ** Cole/Tomoko, Gabi/Takashi, Miguel/Marisa, Alisha/Ian, Hiromasa/Barbara, Sarah/Shinta, Marco/Steph, Asami/Fritz, Anna/Yoko, Gabriele/Matt. ** This pattern goes M/F, F/M until you get to the ninth pattern where it changes to F/F, M/M. * Before the project was finished, the Miis did not have the masks on when fighting (as seen in the picture on the very top of this article, where Ryan is not wearing a mask.) * The most amount of skill points you can earn in Duel is 100 per match. * The most amount of skill points you can earn in Speed Slice is 200 per match. * The most amount of skill points you can earn in Showdown is 85 for the first stage (Bridge), and 100 for the other stages. * In Showdown, when the combos reach a multiple of 10, a horn will be heard in the background. * The Miis in Green Armor have thinner legs than the ones in Gold Armor. * Out of all 100 Miis in Showdown, Nelly is the one Mii to make the fewest appearances, excluding Bosses. * Luca and Helen on the other hand, make the most appearances. * Ren makes the most consecutive appearances. * In Showdown, if a defeated enemy is on the ground, he/she will glow blue and disappear. If he/she falls off a cliff or into the water, a parachute will send him/her into the air out of sight. * In Duel, both Miis can be knocked off at the same time. This will result in a tie. Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Swordplay Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Wii